


Feeling warm with you

by FelicitousVixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitousVixen/pseuds/FelicitousVixen
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou enlists the help of some friends to make the best of Kei's Christmas Eve.





	Feeling warm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakisobachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakisobachan/gifts).



> Happy Christmas!!! :DD This is a secret santa gift for mmabuchi, sorry for being a bit late! ^*^ I read the due date wrong. ;P *throws kurotsuki at you*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's evening begins with unexpected company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pace was unexpectedly slow so this has ended up needing at least one, maybe two, more chapters. It's been a long time since I wrote anything so I'm a bit rusty. .D.

His breath made his glasses fog up with every step he took. He pulled his scarf further up his face. Practice ended with a gift exchange just as eventful as the year before, minus Jesus. Without Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka had tried to assign a new volleyball Jesus and effectively scared off two of their first years. 

Kuroo made plans for them to meet up some time during the holiday season. Neither of them have celebrated more than whatever event their friends and teammates had managed to pull together. He told Kei that he’d like to do something special with him this Christmas Eve. The chemistry major had the day off and took the train to Miyagi earlier that day, but Kei had morning practice and wasn’t able to meet him at the station.

Between his boyfriend's college studies and Kei's second year of high school and volleyball, they do their best to meet up when they can. The word boyfriend sends a wave of heat through his face that he hopes isn't very obvious. They made the decision to start dating near the end of the previous year when both were having their own respective gay crisis. A little push from Akiteru and a week of knowing stares from Sugawara Koushi later, and here they are.

He self-consciously adjusts the headphones blasting the K-pop playlist Kuroo downloaded into his phone and furtively glances at the string of text messages on his screen. Couples holding hands walked the streets of Miyagi in his peripheral vision as he makes his way to his destination, it is Christmas Eve after all.

**Strawberry: Practice just ended. I’m leaving right away… we didn’t have a Jesus to dress this year.**

**Bongyoung: one, I want that story and two great! See you soon**

**Strawberry: Sure**

**Bongyoung: u got the address?**

**Strawberry: yep**

Another thing Kuroo did when he had his hands on his phone was change most of his contact lists’ names and Kei’s name in their own chat. Luckily, they were obvious.

Except for Kuroo’s. The Jury is still out on that one, he doubts he can _actually_ dance with heels on, not until he can prove it. He doesn’t have the heart to change that contact name, it was pretty amusing.

The short walk from Karasuno took him to a visibly older part of town, the opposite direction from his house. With a furrowed brow, he double checks the address before entering the bookstore before him. It’s not the kind of place he’d been expecting, but it’s nice with a little café just next door.

He is loosening his scarf and lowering his headphones when he notices the two unwelcome faces staring right at him. _No-_

“Hey, Glasses! We’ve been expecting you~” Oikawa has a bright smile on his face, as if he hasn’t just given Kei a stroke. Iwaizumi stands next to him, looking as if he’d been dragged out of bed in the afternoon on Christmas Eve.

Kei is looking around for Kuroo when Oikawa’s words register in his mind. _Expecting…?_ He turns around to leave and call Kuroo when Iwaizumi answers his silent question.

“Kuroo sent us to distract you.” Oikawa sent Iwaizumi a pout and gave his own explanation.

“Tetsu-chan is doing something and it’s our duty to deliver you to him when it’s time!” Oikawa is giving Kei an expectant look. Why didn’t Kuroo say anything?

Resigned, he follows Iwaizumi and Oikawa when they tell him to join them at the café next door. The inside is warm and homely with tables inside. Near the back, there are two couches and a fireplace on the wall.

“Welcome!” A kind looking middle-aged woman greets them from behind a counter, “Can I get you anything?”

“Yes, please. I’ll take…” As Oikawa and Iwaizumi take their orders, he looks at what the café has to offer. There are plenty of tempting sweets and beverages, but he only has eyes for the color pink.

“Glasses, you ready?” Iwaizumi had gone to the couches after ordering and Oikawa stepped aside to let Kei order.

“It’s Tsukishima,” he corrects him. Kei turns to the lady. She’s probably the owner, he notes, he doesn’t see any other employees.

“I’ll have the strawberry shortcake, ma’am.”  She gives him a wide smile.

“Sure thing, I’ll have everything in a moment, why don’t you go take a seat?”

Kei sits on the couch across from Oikawa and Iwaizumi before pulling out his phone. Unbeknownst to him, the slightly more awake Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a mini conversation with looks alone.

**Strawberry: Kuroo.**

**Bongyoung: Surprise? :D**

He sighs, he can’t blame him. After all, he’s doing whatever he is for them if he sent the closest people he knew to distract him.

**Strawberry: When will we see each other?**

Kei hesitates but sends the next message anyways.

**Strawberry: I miss you. and I feel like I’m third wheeling**

**Bongyoung: KEEIII IM BLUSHING Not long, trust me. It'll be worth it!**

“I’m sure it will,” He mutters to himself, _as long as I’m with you._

Iwaizumi is the one to break the silence that has fallen over the waiting trio. “Kuroo, huh. He picked a major pretty quickly.” Kei looks away from his phone at the mention of Kuroo.

“Sure did, you think he’ll regret it?” Oikawa said while looking thoughtful.

“Says you, Oikawa. Didn’t you pick your major almost as soon as he did?”

“Excuse you! I will never let go of the great outer world of space!” Oikawa yells passionately.

“Astrology sounds like a lot of fun,” The owner from before has a tray in her hands. Oikawa startles out of his pose when she appears from seemingly nowhere. She grins good naturedly as she places the strawberry shortcake before him and hands the other two their drinks. Iwaizumi ordered a green expresso and Oikawa has a hot cocoa. At the sight of the expresso, Kei has to hold back a wince. How can he drink that unsweetened atrocity? When she leaves, Kei turns to the other two.

“Do you know why Kuroo sent you two?” He asks.

To his surprise, it’s Iwaizumi who answers him. “Kuroo had to go prepare some things, and your guys’ date isn’t until dark.” He says this with a grin. The grin turns into a frown when he continues,

“I wasn’t expecting to be taken away from my precious sleeping in time, though.”

“Semantics, semantics. Besides, you were napping for too long,” Oikawa says flippantly. He turns to look at Kei with a mischievous grin.

“We can’t give away the details, but I want to know some _details_ of something else if you catch my drift.” Oikawa uses Change Topic.

Critical Hit.

He lifts his strawberry shortcake and shovels a forkful into his mouth. He gives Oikawa an innocent stare, munching on his cake and ignoring the blush that’s most likely on his cheeks.

Oikawa leans forward. “You’ve got a little something pink on your face there.”

Kei wipes his face, “Thanks, I must’ve gotten the frosting on myself.”

Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi gives him a thumb up while holding back a chuckle. He doesn’t succeed and Oikawa turns his pouty wrath to him.

“Iwa-chan!”

The awkward air from earlier his gone and they continue amicable conversation with a relaxed atmosphere. There’s a comfortable warmth oozing from the fireplace.

They are probably in the café for almost an hour when Kei’s phone buzzes. _It must be Kuroo_ , he thinks. It is starting to grow dark outside.

**Bongyoung: I’m at the station, come find me <3**

“It must be go time.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi stand up to leave. Kei follows, stretching out his arms and back. These two were surprisingly fun to hang out with. When they aren’t intense over volleyball, Kei can see how Kuroo gets along with them. Their camaraderie reminds him of Bokuto and Akaashi.

The three of them make their way to the doors, thanking the kind woman as they leave. She wishes them a merry Christmas with a wave and smile.

“It was nice talking with you, see you around, Tsukishima.” Iwaizumi says once they’re outside.

“Have fun, Kei-chan!” Oikawa wraps one of his hands around Iwaizumi’s and pulls him away, waving the other over his shoulder. Kei pulls his scarf on tighter and pulls up his headphones. Before the other two turn a corner, he notices Iwaizumi straighten their gloved hands so that they slot together comfortably in the dimming light. He allows himself a small smile as he turns in the direction of the train station.

_It’s time I find out where my stray cat has gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References  
> Bongyoung is the choreographer of that dance Kuroo is doing in that one animation for wiggle. ;3cccc  
> Critical Hit. Pokemon reference I couldn't help it I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: What Kuroo was doing plus more! AND FINALLY KUROTSUKKI <3


End file.
